


Le Bel Homme Sans Merci

by Deadlihood



Series: Alternate Me's Love Alternate You's [4]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, GTOP, La Belle Dame Sans Merci, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlihood/pseuds/Deadlihood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jiyong is the beautiful man without mercy, and Seunghyun is the knight who gets trapped in his spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Bel Homme Sans Merci

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off the John Keats poem "La Belle Dame Sans Merci."

The knight rode on horseback through the meadow, happy to be free of his armor for once and free of his duties. The countryside was peaceful, more peaceful than the battlefields had been even after the bloodshed was over. The sun shone brightly upon his upturned face. Soon it became too warm and he pulled his loose shirt over his broad shoulders, slowing his horse to a gentle trot.

It was then that the knight noticed the man lying in the grass. He was beautiful, what people in his village would have called a faery’s child. Dark hair swirled about his ethereal face, and when he opened his eyes to look up at the knight, they were not flat brown, but a beautiful golden-brown shade that made the knight’s heart stutter.

“Hello.” The man said, stretching languidly in the grass. His loose shirt rode up, revealing warm brown skin and a flat stomach. The knight blinked hard to clear his eyes.

“Hello. What are you doing down there?” The knight asked.

“Ah, I was dreaming of a knight.” The man stood up, body rippling like water as he did. “Who are you?”

“Seunghyun.” The knight slipped off his horse to stand beside it, looking down at the faery child.

“My name is Jiyong.” The words fell sweetly from his lips. “I have been dreaming of you.” The look in his eyes made Seunghyun feel faint. He looked at him like he loved him and that look was like a wave crashing over Seunghyun’s head.

Seunghyun put Jiyong on his horse in front of him, and as they rode through the meadow, saw nothing else. Jiyong leaned to the side and sang, a sweet, high sound, a faery’s song. Seunghyun couldn’t take his eyes off him. The spell was so complete that he didn’t even care when the sun began to sink beneath the horizon, and Jiyong directed the horse towards the woods. The night fell and all Seunghyun could see was Jiyong, who seemed to glow gently in front of him.

Seunghyun tied his horse to a tree near the grotto that Jiyong had led them to, letting the horse have its fill of water and grass. Jiyong moved about the clearing with the grace of a tree swaying in the wind, finding sweet roots and a jar of honey for Seunghyun.

Had Seunghyun believed in faeries, perhaps he would have been more careful. But the knight only believed what he could see, and what he could see was Jiyong, whispering softly to him as he dipped a spoon into the honey and spread it across his tongue.

“I love you,” Jiyong whispered, painting Seunghyun’s mouth with the honey. If Seunghyun believed in faeries, he would have recognized the strange language Jiyong had spoken to him in.

And if Seunghyun had believed in faeries, he would never have said, “I love you too.” Jiyong wept and sighed in Seunghyun’s arms, his wild golden-brown eyes filled with tears. The knight kissed them away and held the smaller man until he sighed in happiness.

Jiyong began to sing again, a faery’s lullaby, and lulled Seunghyun to sleep. He cradled the knight’s head in his lap, stroking the thick, dark hair back from his forehead as he sang, and the knight dreamed.

He dreamed of honey-tinged kisses and the faery’s song, and the sound of gentle hoofbeats. He dreamed gently until Jiyong stopped singing, and the spell loosened its grip on him just enough to allow another dream in.

Seunghyun saw pale kings in their ornate crowns, and young princes too, and even death-pale warriors. He could see their starved lips glowing in the darkness, could see their mouths open wide as they screamed. No, they didn’t scream, they cried. “La bel homme sans merci has you in thrall!” The warning rang hard in Seunghyun’s ears and he jolted awake.

Gone was Jiyong’s clearing, gone was his horse. He rested on a hill side by a lake, fog covering the water and creeping with white fingers up towards him.

“Jiyong?” Seunghyun called, his voice echoing back to him in the gloom. “Jiyong?” He thought he heard a snatch of the faery’s lullaby, but it was nothing but his own imagination. Seunghyun lay back against the hill, sweat gathering on his brow. A feverish glow had overtaken him as he waited for Jiyong, the beauty without mercy, to return to him.

 

   
---  
   
   
   
   
  
 


End file.
